crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann
Today my mom and dad and I are going to go hikking. I've never never been hikking before so I was really excited. I was all packed so we got in the car to go. It takes five hours to get there so i brought my phone to text people. My mom wanted to play car games to pass the time but I was 16, I didnt want to play any so i declined her offer. I was texting my friends telling them how excited I was. When a truck hit our car. The truck hit the other side of the car so I wasnt too hurt but the glass shattered and got in my eye. The pain was so unbearable that I passed out on it. I woke up in the hospital and I couldnt see out of my eye that had the glass in it. A nurse that was in the room said "Your eye was in really bad shape so we had to replace it with a fake eye." She handed me a mirror and I looked in it. I relized the fake eye that they gave mewas blue but my real eye color is brown. "Sorry there wasnt any brown colored ones so we had to give you a blue one." The nurse said. "I want to see my parents", I said. "Sorry but your parents didnt survive the crash so you will have to go to an orphanage." I bawled. Not only were my parents dead but I had to go to an orphanage and there is no way I am going to one. So at night I ran away from the hospital and i had to live on the streets because the hostital would be looking for me and they would find me if I stayed at my house. Living on the streets I move from place to place. Whenever I stay in a place for too long people find me and threaten to call the cops if I dont leave. I spend most of my time crying about my parents death. Its hard for me to get food since I dont have moey to pay for some. Plus I cant get a job because im too afraid that people would turn me in. I get food out of trash or I beat up gangs and steal their money to buy food. After awhile I started doing better. I had some money and some food. One day some kidnappers came and took me. I tried to knock them out but they got a needle with sleeping medicine in it and stook it in me. I woke up tied to a chair. "Oh look sleeping beauty is finally awake", one of the kidnappers said. There was three guys. One of them punched me and said, "Give me your parents money!" I told them, "My parents are dead." They didnt believe me and punched me again. After awhile they finally believed me. Then he left and came back with acid and poured it on my left eye. Thats when my sanity started to crack. The acid burned some of my skin off of my face. Showing the black tissue underneath. I didnt know how the hell my iris survived but I didnt care at the time. Waves of pain kept coming and never ending. He left as a kept screaming out in pain. The rest of his gang came and started beating me then left when they felt satisfied. The leader came back with a threatening looking knife then i realized it was a bowie knife. "Since we no longer need you, we've decided to kill you." My eyes widened in fear. He smiled at my reaction and held up a container filled with powder in it. "W-Whats that?" I asked, my voice shakey. He looked at the container. "Oh this? Why dont you come and find out?" He walked over to me and opened the small container. He grabbed a pinch, looked at me then poured it on my left eye. It hurt again and I finally found out what it was. It was crushed glass. The tiny particles damaged my tear ducts and blood started to flow from it. I desprately tried to blink it away, the pain intensifying. I managed to blink away most of the particles away while some of them carried by blood. He raise the knife, ready to end my life and I saw my reflection in the knife. My sanity snapped and I began to laugh at my apperance. He stopped in his tracks, confused as to why I laughed and I used that moment to hit him with the chair I was tied to. He was knocked down and slightly dazed and I broke my bonds from sheer strength.I grabbed the knife and looked at him with a deranged grin. He backed away. "P-please, spare me." He wimpered pathetically. I wanted to hurt him so badly, I wanted to see his blood splatter everywhere and I wanted to gut him. So thats just what I did. Before he died, I wispered onething that my mother always told me before I went to sleep. Two, simple words. "Sweet dreams." The rest of the gang ran over and saw me and his dead, bloody and gutted body. I turned to them with a serious expression before i cacked an insane smile and laughed. My clothes were stained with dark blood and the walls were painted with their friends blood. I looked at them after I finished laughing and without warning, I ran up to them the same treatment as their friend. After that, I wrote on the walls "Sweet dreams" with their blood. i went on a killing spree and people were terrified to death of me. After my last kill that night I wanted my name to be known to the police. After I wrote sweet dreamson my victums walls, I wrote -Ann. To the world I was known as Ann, The psychopathic murderer. The polic tried their bestto capture me, but they were terrified as I can wipe out an entire police fource with only a few cuts. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure